


Your Prince is a Girl

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, gayyyy, help me, lesbian porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: A sleep over a time the amagi inn turns into something a bit more.





	Your Prince is a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I did more porn! Comment about it please!

Chie smiles as she walks into the bustling Amagi Inn with a forest green duffle bag over her shoulder. The staff hurriedly directs rowdy messy children back to their overworked parents, only to start cleaning every spot that the child desecrated. Chie watches for any sign of Yukiko so they can have another girls’ sleepover, something they’ve been foregoing in their adult life for too long. Her eyes drift quickly about the people in search for a cherry red kimono with a golden sash.   
Chie gasps as two soft hands cover her eyes. “ Can you guess who this is?” The voice playfully asks as its owners’ body presses into Chie, causing her to blush madly at the feeling of her soft body and silky kimono brushing skin.  
“Well I know that who ever this is she must be a girl who looks perfect in red.” Chie prays that Yukiko won’t see it as the pitiful flirt it truly is.  
“Mmhm and? Come on use those cops skills that you are learning so that you can join the academy. And you will join the academy after you fought that bear and won.”  
“Well, I know that she must be a worker here, a good one at that, since you’re wearing a red kimono and you smell just like the cooking of the Inn. But that means you cannot be Yukiko Amagi!” She snaps her fingers, “Yukiko and I know better than to try cook after the second year of highschool! So you must be Yukiko’s mom! Hello Mrs. Amagi!” Chie turns with her eyes close and bows playfully. She feels a gentle shove before a snort emerges from the voice.  
“Chie!” Yukiko starts to laugh uncontrollably, gripping her sides and continuing to shake even as Chie picks her up and carries her to a seperate room so she can calm down without the unwanted stares of guests. “Oh that is just perfect! You are so funny!” She stops her laughter and looks around with an inquisitive look on her face. “ When did we get here?”  
“ I carried you. People were starting to make a scene, and I can’t kick their asses or I won’t be able to get into the academy so I just got you away.” Chie looks at her with a flustered smile.  
“Oh! Well thank you for carrying me, Ms. Bear hunter! But a film crew is coming soon, they’re coming for some show about travel spots in Japan, and I need to keep on doing some more last minute preparations, okay? I’m sorry that our girls’ sleepover is going to be filled with camera crews for a bit. They just came out of nowhere! But them filming us will be fantastic for business!”  
“ Hey, it’s fine. Why don’t you let me help you? I can borrow a kimono from you or one of the others working here and I can act like a worker for you!”   
“ You’d do that for me? Thank you! I’ve been so busy with getting everything ready and there’s still so much to be done! Could you make sure that the hot springs are clean, and the futons are all placed perfectly?” Yukiko turns and heads to a drawer and pulls out a soft, seafoam green kimono with baby pink flower blossoms dancing all over the body and a matching sash. Chie nods and changes quickly into the kimono.  
“ I’ll give it my all my Princess!” She stops cold in the middle of changing her shoes for more traditional sandals as her face heats up in embarrassment.   
“ Why, Thank you my Prince.” Yukiko smiles back ensuring that Chie was in the clear for that comment.  
\\(*+*)/  
After the crew leaves after filming every place that is accessible to guests, and having the host make lewd comments about Yukiko’s body, much to Chie’s dismay. Yukiko smiles and thanks Chie before heading off to her room with a exhausted look on her face, making the red kimono with cherry blossoms look more like a bloody anchor that’s dragging her down to the earth.  
Chie stands still for a moment and lets all the other workers thank her for her contribution to today. Once they all leave she heads into Yukiko’s room. “ Hey, you okay?” Chie looks around and sees the other girl undressing. Her bra and panties are the same shade of strawberry with black lace outlining the two undergarments. Chie looks down and blushes at the sight of Yukiko’s soft inviting figure as she turns to face Chie.  
“ Oh hey Chie.... I’m sorry I left you there. I was just so tired of wearing that today. I just had to get it off.” She sighs and reaches back to her drawers before shaking her head and sitting down on her couch. “ Do you think I did the right thing staying here and taking over the place? Because days like these I doubt it. There was dirt in one of the corners of the hotel rooms! I should’ve noticed that!” She closes her eyes and buries her head in her hands.  
“ Yukiko.” Chie hops over the table and hugs her. “ You’re doing a fantastic job here, and if you really don’t want to do it anymore you don’t have to. You can leave. I promise I’ll be strong without you. Besides, I think the dirt came from one of the camera men…. I think he must’ve accidentally stepped in the garden.”  
“ Oh Chie!” Yukiko hugs back tightly. “ I’d never leave you! You’re my best friend, and I couldn’t bear the thought of you being all by yourself! I’m sorry…. I’m just tired and lonely. Mom had dad help out when he wasn’t working, but I don’t have anyone… I still sometimes wish I had a Prince to save me from all of this..”  
“ I’ll be your prince. I’ll do whatever you need me to do. I’ll clean, I’ll fight, I’ll try and do math, but you may not want that from me.”  
“Chie I-“ Yukiko’s voice becomes muffled by Chie’s soft lips. Chie slowly moves her hands to the other’s bra hooks and undoes them with ease, tossing the garment to the floor. Yukiko’s hands wrap around Chie’s neck as she pulls her in closer, as if at any moment the other girl will flee the scene. The two break for a moment and Yukiko blushes. She looks at Chie before leaning in once more and kissing passionately, letting her soft, full lips map out Chie’s thin, weather-cracked lips.  
“ I want to help you…. I want to do a lot of things to you if you’ll let me.” Her hands hover hesitantly over Yukiko’s perky breasts. Yukiko’s hands move up and removes the kimono, leaving the green sports bra and matching boxers.  
“ Do it then.” Chie’s calloused hands starts to pinch at the nipples of the other girl slowly until they decide to move down her stomach, tracing every part of Yukiko’s body as if she were the most important Kung Fu cd known to man. Soft moans echo throughout the room when certain spots are touched; Yukiko shifts about in agonizing anticipation. Her fingers eventually reach the black outline of the other’s panties. Chie’s hand slowly pulls the panties down so slow to make sure that Yukiko is buzzing in her wants. “ Oh god just start already, Chie!”  
Chie’s soft lips kiss Yukiko’s before starting the long migration down to her pussy. First, she kisses the other girl’s neck, causing a sultry moan to fall out. Then, Chie starts to suck on the other’s nipples as her slender hands start to gently play with the clit by moving in circles. At the sucking sensation Yukiko moans louder than before and arches her back. Her other hand slides into the slick pussy as she starts to feel around for the g-spot. A moan and little shimmy of hips from Yukiko informs her that she’s hit it.   
“ You know I’ve always thought you look stunning in red. Red’s just your color…. You just look so sexy in it that I can’t help myself but to think about fucking you.” Chie whispers softly into Yukiko’s ear before returning to the nipples.   
“ Maybe… I wear…. it….just to impress…. you!” Yukiko gasps out as she bites her lip and sifts into the dark couch letting one hand swing out and grab the dark coffee table that’s filled with stone floor patterns for the kitchen.  
Her mouth finally leaves the breasts causing Yukiko to moan out once more. “Oh Chie… Chie…. My Prince! My dearest prince!” Yukiko continues to moan her name out when Chie’s hands move away from her vagina and head to her lithe thighs. Chie’s thumb rubs circles in the inner thigh while her other gives Yukiko’s peach shaped ass a squeeze causing the other girl to tense and jump a little in pleasurable surprise. Yukiko relaxes and lets out a whimper m, signaling Chie to continue touching her ass.  
“Do you think I can… eat you out?” Chie stops as she gets to the pubic mound and waits for a response. Her eyes flicking to the wet pussy back to the lust filled eyes of her best friend. Her hands stay patiently on the ass in thighs and she notices a little quivering from the body as if it were suffering from withdrawals of Chie’s strong hands.  
“Of course you can my prince.” Yukiko sits herself up on her arms and moves one hand to the top of Chie’s head, running her fingers through her hair, and presses her head down in between her legs. Chie smirks and lifts Yukiko’s legs onto her shoulders, letting the bends of the knees lay neatly on the tops of her shoulders and the rest of her leg hang loosely on her back.   
“Anything for you Princess.” Chie whispers as her fingers return to the thighs and her head goes down in between the Princess’s legs. Her tongue licks around the hood before she starts to rub her nose on it. More husky moans erupt from Yukiko. Chie stops rubbing the clit and slides her tongue inside her vagina. Her hands start to press harder and move slower as her tongue licks the g-spot once more. She continues to rub her tongue inside the pussy until Yukiko starts to tighten up instinctively.   
Chie’s tongue starts to slide in and out instead of lick as Yukiko’s pussy creates a nice tight place for her to penetrate for Yukiko’s maximum pleasure.  
“Oh! I’m going to come! Oh my-!” Chie’s tongue leaves and starts to work the clitoral hood. A loud gasp followed by a moan cues Chie to pull away as Yukiko cums.  
“How was that, my princess?”  
“I’ll have to return the favor soon, but could you please get our futon ready… I think this will be the first of many nights we’ll spend together, my Prince.”


End file.
